Rouge vs Emerald
Rouge vs Emerald is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 2 Episode 10: Sonic vs RWBY! Turn away for a second, and you'll miss them. Which thief of the night steals the win? '' Fight '''ANGEL ISLAND- Sonic the Hedgehog ' In order to impose fear on the people of Remnant, Salem needed a massive source of power; something from another world that would surely surpass anything Ozpin and the huntsmen could find in that time. That item was the Master Emerald, located on an island of a neighbouring world. Salem had sent Emerald alone; Mercury had another mission and Cinder needed to complete her training. Watts, Hazel and Tyrian were all on individual quests too, leaving only Emerald on hand. The thief made her way to the island, and crept up to the emerald when she heard a voice behind her. "That's mine, child." It was Rouge; the thieving bat was here to also steal the emerald. "Not if I have anything to say about it." Emerald retorted, putting her hand on her pistol. Rouge sighed. "Fine, we'll fight for it. Winner takes the treasure home." FIGHT! Quickly drawing her weapons, Emerald opened fire on the bat. Rouge flew past Emerald as quickly as she could, dropping bombs down at her feet. Emerald dodged quickly, and used the blade of her weapon to slash the rebounding Rouge. The bat absorbed the damage, and then laid down a string of kicks on Emerald. They were far too quick for Emerald to cope with and Rouge finished the assault with a Homing Attack. Emerald was knocked down, and Rouge made her way towards the emerald. That was until a gunshot hit the ground just before her, catching her attention. She turned to Emerald, who must have brought her twin along or something, because Rouge could swear there were two Emeralds firing at her. The bat curled up to try a Spin Dash, but the real Emerald's shots pelted the bat, stopping the attack. Moving forwards, she wielded the extended blades of her kamas. She swung the blades on chains, missing Rouge's head by an inch. The bat took to the air, dropping bombs at Emerald before she could reopen fire. From her aerial advantage, Rouge was able to drop Emerald with several Homing Attacks. Emerald took a beating, trying to strike with her chained blades but ultimately missing the mark. Rouge kicked her across the head, stunning her momentarily. The bat again looked to the emerald, but it wasn't there! "What the?" the confused bat asked, turning around and into a slash by Emerald. She was relentless, slashing the bat multiple times before kicking her at the gem. Emerald fired at Rouge several times, keeping her pinned against the rock for a few seconds, until Rouge inevitably rolled a bomb at Emerald's feet. "Ah, crap." she said, before being blown up and into the air by it. Rouge wasted no time in following up, using a Homing Attack to close the gap between herself and Emerald. She hit several Homing Attacks, ending the combination with a kick from her heel that planted Emerald into the ground head first. Rouge tried to throw a bomb again, but her target kept using illusions to throw her off. Desperately, Rouge went to the air, but Emerald's chained blade wrapped around her ankle and yanked her down out the air. Rouge hit the floor hard, knocking her silly. Emerald slashed her across the chest before kicking her in the knees. Now it was Emerald who headed for the Master Emerald. She was about to place a hand on it when Rouge used a Homing Attack, smashing the illusion of Emerald in the back and forcing it to fade. "Not again!" she protested, turning around to catch as slash across the face. The bat staggered woozily, dropping bombs as a defensive precaution. Emerald couldn't evade them all, suffering considerable damage as her aura began to fade. The two were adamant about obtaining the Master Emerald though, and charged at one another again. Rouge threw a kick for Emerald's head, but the thief was more than up to the challenge, slashing her in the knee and then blasting her with the chain extension of the weapon. Rouge smashed against the Master Emerald head first, slouching on the ground, unconscious. KO! With Rouge eliminated, Emerald retrieved the Master Emerald and made her way back to the portal. The island began to crumble around her as she hastily sped up the escape, just making it back through as the ground vanished. "Well, she made it." Watts said through the Seer. "Perhaps Cinder has picked followers more capable than herself." he smugly added, infuriating Cinder more. Conclusion The winner is Emerald!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Battles Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:Web Series vs Video Game themed Category:Girls only themed battles Category:Human vs Human themed battles Category:Anti Hero vs Villain themed Category:Gun vs Fist themed Category:Gun vs Bombs themed Category:SEGA vs Rooster Teeth Category:Sonic vs RWBY themed Category:Thief themed Category:Blade vs Fist themed Category:Blade vs Bomb themed Category:Stealth themed battle Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist Category:Completed Battle Category:Season Finale